


Confessions of a Wanderer: Riku

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Confessions [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to the place where it all started, the sinner's heart wavers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Wanderer: Riku

_“And I’m surrounded by a million people, I still feel all alone…I just wanna go home…”_

The wind blowing through my hair, the water lapping over my feet…

      I had no idea… that I would miss this so much.

      Stars twinkling above me, I close my eyes and can almost hear the years’ worth of memories on this beach. Chasing Sora down the beach, greeting Kairi for the first time, sharing our dreams, building that raft…

      Open my eyes. Even from here, I can see the edge of this world, a line of mountains no mortal could ever cross. It’s tiny.

      And still… how could I have _ever_ wanted to leave this place?

      A year. It was only a year ago, but it felt like forever and a day to me. You never really know what you have until you’ve lost it, do you? I used to think this world was too small, and I deserved more…

      But out there, in the galaxy amongst millions of stars, I finally realized _I_ was the small one.

      Out there, I never belonged. A trespasser in every world I visited, even my temporary residence in Twilight Town felt awkward to me. Watching that boy that reminds me of Sora, I knew he didn’t belong there either… and yet, he felt as though he did.

      Perhaps… it’s not the place that you belong to, but rather the people you belong with. On the occasions I popped by this world again briefly, it felt as strange and distant as any other. Sounds stupid, but I only felt right coming back here when I feel I’ve done enough to atone for my mistakes. Perhaps… home is simply where you want it to be.  

      It’s quiet out here on the beach, the sound of the waves calm and soothing to my soul. I could almost hear everything happening in this world from here: family television sets, babies wailing for their mothers, the clock tower in the distance striking twelve…

      This was the world I was born in. This was the world I destroyed. And these… these are the people whose lives I almost destroyed.

      Do I yearn for their forgiveness? Yes. Do I expect it? No. After all, you can’t give what you don’t know you’re giving. And perhaps… perhaps I’d rather not know, whether they would forgive me or not. I pass my own judgment on myself, and for now, I repent.

      But still, this is my home. And it sure is damn good to be back.

 

 _“It’ll all be all right, I’ll be home tonight… I’m coming back home.”_  


End file.
